Testing A Theory
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Two newly wed agents are captured, and it's only a matter of time before they break. Or, one breaks the other...
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes opened warily as a blinding pain shot through her left leg. She let out a small groan as she lifted her head, effectively hitting it on the chair she was sitting in. When her vision cleared, she saw she was in a room, grey, the walls made of cement, and there was only one light hanging in the corner she was facing. As she felt a chill run across her body, the brunette glanced down and gasped when she saw she was only in her bra. Her panties were missing.

"Good morning Emily."

Emily's head shot up as she tried to glance over her shoulder. "Who's there?" She groaned internally as her voice cracked.

There was a small laugh as her chair was pulled back, and effectively hit the floor with a loud bang. Her head made a sickening crack as it hit the cold, cement floor, and painful tears and spots immediately pricked her eyes.

A man, or what resembled a man's figure, entered her line of sight as he stood above her. She could make out the dark blue of his shirt and black of his pants, but no facial features as the blurring of her vision returned. "She was right. You're very beautiful, Emily Charice."

Emily's eyes widened as she heard her middle name, but immediately shut when the symptoms of a migraine hit her. "What do you want?"

The man bit his lip as he smiled, taking in the sight of her almost naked form before hoisting her chair from the ground. He smiled inwardly as her hair swayed, letting a floral scent hit his nose. He ran his fingers through her hair, just above her ears, and took two big handfuls as his hands hit the back of her head. He let his bright eyes travel over her scowling face, and he quickly realized she could actually make out the details of his face. "Like what you see, Princess?"

Emily gritted her teeth before letting her dark eyes travel to his bright blue ones. "You do NOT call me Princess. That is not your nickname to use."

"Oh, well then tell me what I can use. Baby? Babe? Sweetheart? Kitten? Sweet cheeks? Which do you prefer, baby doll?"

The brunette smirked sinfully at the chunky, blond above her. "I prefer to see you mournfully fucking yourself in the ass." She felt a gleam of pride hit her as his eyes hardened and his smile disappeared. "That sound joyous to you?"

His grunt echoed around the room as he tugged on her hair, earning a glare and a painful moan from the brunette in the chair. He let his hands release the silky hair and grab onto her neck. While his left hand squeezed her pale neck, his right traveled down to her bare thigh, and he grinned as he felt a warm liquid seeping from her private. "You're wet. Are you getting off on me hurting you?"

Emily bit her lip hard, just to get a little blood, and spit it on the man's cheek. "You fucking wish."

There was a strong silence as his face came up to hers, his eyes staring into hers. His nose barely hitting hers as she felt his breath on her face. "What's your name?"

"Charlie Harper. Nice to meet ya' dolly."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed as the man's eyes drifted towards her ample breasts. "Like the guy from tv?"

Charlie smirked as he ran his tongue down the younger woman's cheek, earning a small shiver in return. "Just like the man from tv. And you know what's weird? You looks just like a woman from one of the episodes."

"Get away from me."

Charlie shook his head as his fingers ghosted over Emily's most kept secret and sensitive spot. "Now why would I do that?"

Emily bit her lip as she shook her head, feeling one hand tighten around her neck as one of his fingers slowly began to penetrate her opening. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude. Please, just get away from me."

"Oh, Emily. You look lovely when you beg."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Emily's eyes widened as she tried to turn her head, gaining a pain in her neck and upper back. "Aaron?"

Charlie smiled before letting go of her completely, and spinning her chair around. He watched as Emily's eyes began to water, and her chin began to quiver. "Aaron wha-"

"Emily! Are you alright?"

Emily nodded vigorously, before closing her eyes as Charlie bit her pulse point.

"Let her go!"

Emily took a quick glance at Hotch's bare chest and immediately noticed a small gash near his left hip. "Oh, Aaron…"

Hotch struggled against his restraints, his face reddening as the handcuffs rubbed against his wrists. He hissed slightly when he felt his muscles strain, and his bone almost crack.

"Aaron, stop. Stop it, Aaron! You're going to hurt yourself."

Hotch huffed as he laid his head against the wall, letting a tear fall down his cheek. "Fucking let her go, Charlie. Or I swear to God, I will find a way to kill you."

"And why would you do tha-"

"Because she's my wife, you fucking asshole!"

Emily eyes began to leak as she let out a shaky sigh. "Please, let him go."

Charlie felt happiness jump in his stomach as his hands gripped Emily's shoulders. "You know sweetie, I don't think I'm going to do that. But, what I will do…" he let his tongue slip across the shell of Emily's ear as he brought his mouth to her ear. "I will see you squirm, Agents Hotchner, and Hotchner." He smiled against Emily's cheek, seeing her mask form over her features. "Isn't that lovely? Now, there are two Hotchners, and no Prentiss'."

Emily's eyes widened as a pair of pliers hit her other cheek and slowly dragged down her neck.

"Now, let's just see how much pain you two can take."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily let out a whimper as the pliers scratched a deep gash into her right forearm, which just happened to be handcuffed to the chair she was in. She closed her eyes as her husband's screams of anger echoed through her ears, and felt herself leak just a little more.

Charlie smirked against her cheek as he noticed the forming puddle underneath the brunette in the chair. "What is with you, pretty lady? How are you so aroused by this?"

She let out a grunt as the pliers pinched the skin on her hand. "I'm not getting wet, you idiot. I think I'm…uh, kinda peeing myself."

Hotch saw the shame and embarrassment in his wife's eyes as Charlie laughed against her ear.

"You're peeing yourself? Well, that's a new one."

Emily shook her head as she bit her lip, letting her breathing remain calm in a sense of state. "It sometimes happens when you're pregnant, Charlie." She smirked as his breath stilled, and she locked eyes with her husband. "What? You didn't know?"

Charlie slapped her upside the head before tightening his hand around the handles of the pliers. "You think that if I knew you were pregnant I would have taken you? And…God! Peeing yourself? That's disgusting, and I'd rather you not do it on my chair."

Hotch smirked at Charlie as he felt a drip of blood leak from his wound. "That's what you're concerned about? My wife peeing in your chair? I'm pretty sure you should be worried about the police and our FBI buddies searching for you. Why? Because you've kidnapped two federal agents and one who's pregnant. And I don't think that will look good in the eyes of the judge that trials you."

Emily felt a little strength well up inside her as her husband sent her a helpful smile. But the moment was quickly taken away as Charlie kneeled in front of her with his rough hands on her tiny, plump stomach. "How far?"

The brunette furrowed her brows as her eyes began to sting. "About four and a half months."

"You're barely showing."

Emily nodded slowly as his fingers kept prodding the small, rounded mass. "I know, the doctor said not a lot of mother's show that much." She felt a tear run down her cheek and hit her thigh, causing Charlie to look up to her as she bit her lip. "Please don't hurt my babies."

Charlie smiled inwardly as he kissed her just above her bellybutton. "Babies? Are you carrying twins, Emily?"

Emily sucked in her lips before nodding her head, feeling the pliers rub slowly against her hip. "Yes, I am. Please, don't hurt them. I'll do anything, just please don't hurt my girls."

"Emily, stop it!"

Both Emily's eyes and Charlie's eyes turned to Hotch's, who's anger was clearly present. "Don't you dare say that you'll do anything, because you will not. Don't let this fuck weasel get inside of your head, Em. I need my wife the way she is. I need her to be strong and as beautiful as she always is because I know she can be."

Emily bit her lip, feeling a peck of sweat hit her tongue. She shut her eyes tight as Charlie moved the pliers up her arm and up to her face, tapping the edge of her chin. "Open your mouth, sweetheart."

Emily shook her head, her eyes opening wide as the end of the pliers pinched the skin on her chin. She gasped slightly as the pain increased, letting the cool metal pliers slip skillfully into her mouth. She let out a scream as the tool grasped her molar, and tugged hard.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Charlie smirked as he shook his head, seeing the tears fall from Emily's eyes as he continued to pull hard on the woman's tooth.

Hotch let his eyes close as a heart wrenching scream erupted from his wife's throat, and he looked up to see blood spilling over her lip as she cried. "Emily!"

Emily bit her lip before spitting blood out onto the ground, looking up to Charlie who held her tooth in between his fingers. The man smiled wide before putting the tooth in his own mouth, causing both Hotch and Emily to feel bile rise in their throats.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch watched as Charlie walked out of the room, slamming the metal door on his way out. He looked to his wife who had silent tears running down her face, hearing the lock on the door turn. "Emily sweetheart, please don't cry." He felt pain ache his heart as Emily let out a sob. "Emily, I'm so sorry."

Emily shook her head as her tongue felt the tender, now empty spot in her bottom set of teeth. She winced when she hit a nerve, and felt fresh blood pour onto her tongue. "Aaron it hurts."

"I know, sweetie."

She looked down to her stomach and widened her eyes. "Do you think the girls are ok?"

Hotch shook his head as he scrunched his eyes, trying to focus on her small tummy. "Did he touch your stomach?"

"Only briefly. But he didn't puncture it or anything."

"Then I think you're fine, sweetie. Just take deep breaths and try to relax for me, ok? You can't be too stressed." He watched as she sent him a glare as she tried to move her restrained wrists, and knew her hormones were acting up. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Her voice was strangled as she tried to sound angry, her bangs covering her eyes as she leaned forward. "You do NOT get to tell me to calm down and relax in this situation, Aaron! I am pregnant, and I'm kidnapped, and I'm hurting. You know I hate when you tell me what to do, and this is no different. DON'T BOSS ME AROUND!"

…

Garcia bit her tongue as she uncharacteristically stared down at Emily's desk with no personal emotion in her eyes. Her fingers slowly picked at the hem of her neon green dress, before playing with a strand of her bright red hair. Her eyes jumped up when she saw Morgan and Dave walk into the bullpen. "THEY'RE GONE AND THEY HAVEN'T COME BACK IN LIKE A DAY AND LITTLE JACKIE WAS HOME ALL ALONE AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO SO I BROUGHT HIM HERE AND HE'S SITTING BACK IN STRAUSS' OFFICE SO I CO-"

"Baby girl!"

Her mouth immediately shut and she shook her head. "I'm telling you something important! DON'T SHUSH ME!"

Derek shook his head as he laid a hand on her arm, standing before a confused Rossi. "I'm not shushing you baby. I just couldn't understand what you were saying. Why do you have Jack?"

"Because my lady love and her lover weren't home! And now they wont answer their phones and I haven't heard from them since yesterday when we arranged to all have breakfast together! So I showed up at their house and Jack answered! So then I got really freaked out and asked him where they were and he was scared and crying because he said they were gone before he had even woken up and now I'm scared just like him and I was crying before but I stopped because it's not me and I don't like being scared but it's really hard because I love them both and I'm worried."

Both men's eyes widened and Derek immediately went to his desk phone while Dave took a shaking Penelope into a comforting hug.

"JJ? Yeah, I need you here now."

…

Emily felt her heart rate speed up as she heard the door reopen, and watched as her husband held a glare at the man behind her. She bit her lip as Charlie's hand clamped around her wounded arm, and immediately felt more blood run onto her tongue. Charlie's mouth came down next to her ear and he held a smirk as she shuddered against him. "Ready for some fun?"


	4. Chapter 4

Emily shook her head as Charlie made his way in front of her, his knees going to the ground and his clammy hands laying on her knees. "Please Charlie, let me go. I don't want my girls to get hurt." As Charlie started to open his mouth, Emily's shrill voice quickly floated back into the air. "Please! This pregnancy means so much to Aaron and I."

Charlie let his eyes rest on the brunette woman. "Why?"

The brunette licked her bruised lip as she looked down to her captor, tears blurring her vision in a flash. "This is the first time I can actually keep them! They're my babies, Charlie."

"So you want me to let you go."

Emily searched the older man's eyes, feeling her husband's gaze on her as she did. "I want you to not hurt me. Us. We don't deserve it."

Charlie chuckled, his shoulders bouncing slightly as he stood. "Emily, I'm not gonna hurt your precious little girls. That would just be so cruel of me, wouldn't it?" He stood next to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "And besides, it would be no fun for me if you were sobbing the entire time. Or you know…" He gave a grin to the man slumped against the wall across from Emily and him. "Dead."

Hotch watched as Emily's eyes widened, and he immediately growled over to their captor. "You think you can intimidate my wife? She's one of the strongest women in this world and a little prick like you is not going to break her."

Charlie grit his teeth as his fingers snaked their way through Emily's dark tendrils, gripping tighter and tighter until he heard a hiss. "Did I ask you to speak, Aaron?"

"If you asked, I would have said nothing."

The older man groaned before tugging on Emily's hair, feeling satisfaction fill his chest when he heard another cry emit from her beautifully bloody mouth. "Why must you be so stubborn, Aaron? It might not turn out to be a good thing for your wife." He watched as both Hotchners let their eyes widen. "That sounds promising, doesn't it?"

Hotch let out a breath, hissing slightly when he felt his wound rub against his shirt. "What do you want from us?"

"Have I not been clear?"

Emily looked up, moving her head only slightly with his fingers still tangled in her hair. "You want to make us pay for something. We've done something that you apparently didn't appreciate, but you have to understand that we don't know what we've done, Charlie."

Charlie bent down next to the brunette in the chair and set his teeth to her ear, biting hard on her lobe. "You trying to talk up to me, Emily Charice?"

"No no no! No Charlie, I wasn't I promise."

"Really? Cause it sure sounds like you were, Emmy."

Emily whimpered as his teeth dug into the skin of her ear. "Charlie stop it, please. You're hurting me."

Charlie gave a loud laugh against the brunette's cheek. "Well I'm not suppose to make you feel good, baby! This is all part of the plan." He licked the visible bite mark on the pregnant woman's ear before setting his lips against it. "Just play along."


End file.
